Jahre vergehen!
by Mac110
Summary: Komplettes Sumary innen! Soviel:Troyella und es sind kurze Ausschnitte aus diversen einschneidenden Erlebnissen der beiden!


Die Story setzt nach dem großen Game um die Meisterschaft ein und geht dann weiter etwa 3 Jahre nach Ende der Highschool mit einer Zwischenstation am Tag bevor alle aufs College gehen.

**Game- and Decathlon-Day**

Schreiend fielen sich die Freundinnen um den Hals. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte das Wissenschaftsteam der East High den Kampf gegen die West High gewonnen und rückte somit in die nächste Runde vor. Gabriella versuchte vergeblich das Dauergrinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu unterdrücken, als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel.

Troy, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Sein Spiel lief noch fünf Minuten. Geschickt duckte Gabriella sich unter zwei paar Armen weg, die sie umarmen wollten und rannte zur Tür.

Noch vier Minuten! Sie rannte den Gang entlang in Richtung Sporthalle. Noch nie war ihr dieser Weg so lang erschienen. Oh, sie flehte so, dass dieses Spiel an die Wildcats ging. Nicht das Gabriella sich für Basketball interessiert hätte, aber Troy war diese Meisterschaft so wichtig, also war sie auch ihr wichtig.

Atemlos stürzte sie in die Turnhalle und das erste was sie sah war ein blonder, gut aussehender Junge, der gerade den Rückstand der Wildcats auf 66 zu 67 verkürzte. Noch 20 Sekunden zu spielen.

Gabriella blieb in der Tür stehen und krampfte gespannt die Hände zusammen. Gebannt verfolgte sie, wie Troy sich den Ball erkämpfte und über das Feld trieb, er gab ab und lief sich erneut frei, um ihn wieder in Empfang zu nehmen. Er sprang…. Und warf! Wie in Zeitlupe flog der Ball auf den Korb zu und Gabriella hoffte und flehte, wie nie zuvor. Just in dem Moment, in dem das Signal ertönte, fiel der Ball durch den Ring und Gabriella verfiel zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in Jubelschreie…

Gabriella hielt sich aus dem Getümmel und ging erst auf Troy zu, als dieser nicht mehr so sehr belagert wurde. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Wildcat!" Sie fiel ihm von hinten um den Hals und lachte, als er sie herumwirbelte, um sie ansehen zu können. „Was ist mit eurem Team?" wollte er wissen und sah kurz an ihr hinunter. Wie konnte ein Mädchen so verdammt hübsch sein? Das rotfarbene Kleid, das genau die Farbe des Wildcatlogos hatte, umspielte sanft ihre schlanke Gestalt und ließ sie in seinen Augen einfach wunderschön aussehen.

Sie lächelte. „Wir haben auch gewonnen!" verkündete sie nicht ohne Stolz.

Einem einfachen Impuls folgend zog er sie zu sich heran und ihre Gesichter näherten sich einander…bis Chad sie auseinander riss und Troy den Siegerball in die Hand drückte.

Gabriella stand daneben und wusste nicht was sie denken sollte, während Troy seinen besten Freund einfach mal wieder für sein Timing verfluchte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur ständig so ungelegen kommen?  
Troy wagte an diesem Tag keinen Versuch mehr und nahm sie nur noch einmal in den Arm, um sie zu beglückwünschen.

**Day before College (ein paar Jahre später)**

Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen. Schon am nächsten Tag würden sie alle auseinander gehen. Chad gab eine Party für die halbe Jahrgangsstufe, und obwohl über allem der drohende nächste Tag schwebte feierten alle ausgelassen.

Die Party stand unter dem Motto einer Karaoke-Show und jeder einzelne hatte bereits ein Solo hingelegt. Abgesehen von Gabriella! „So," Chad mimte den Moderator wirklich hervorragend, wie Troy fand, „als letztes hören wir dann unsere wunderschöne Sängerin, die uns jedes Jahr in den Musicals begeistert. Ich bitte um einen großen Applaus für die liebreizende Gabriella Montez!" Alle lachten und Gabriella betrat schüchtern die improvisierte Bühne. In all den Jahren, die sie nun mittlerweile in Musicals auftrat, hatte sie ihre Scheu vor Soloauftritten nicht ganz überwunden. Wenn sie mit jemandem auf der Bühne stand, dem sie vertraute, wie so viele Male mit Troy war es kein Problem, aber alleine…

Troy folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken. Als einziger erkannte er auch aus dieser Entfernung, dass seine beste Freundin sich unwohl fühlte. Entschlossen kämpfte er sich bis in ihre Sichtweite vor und bemühte sich in ihren Blick zu treten.

Die Musik erklang und Gabriella verschloss die Augen vor den nächsten Minuten. Die ersten Verse stammelte sie nur unsicher und als sie kurz davor war die Bühne wieder zu verlassen, vernahm sie schräg unter sich eine leise Stimme, die nur sie hören konnte.

„Komm schon Gabbi! Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Vertrau mir und sing einfach, dann wirst du großartig sein!" Gabriella öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in Troys blaue Augen und sie glaubte ihn. Ihre Stimme wurde kräftiger und sie gewann an Sicherheit.

Troy selbst wich in die Menge zurück, er hatte getan was er hatte tun wollen und nun genoss er Gabriellas Anblick auf der kleinen Bühne. Irgendwie sah sie aus, als gehöre sie dorthin, auf eine Bühne. Sie bewegte sich so professionell wie eh und je und ihre Stimme war das Schönste, das er in seinem ganzen Leben gehört hatte.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie versanken ineinander. Gabriella empfand diese wenigen Minuten so, als ob sie nur für ihn singen würde. Den vollen Raum blendete sie einfach aus. Allein er zählte. Es war wie Magie, die in diesen wenigen Augenblicken zwischen ihnen herrschte. Gabriella konnte den Augenkontakt nicht lösen und Troy erging es ähnlich.

Etwas zwang ihn dazu, sie weiter anzusehen und sie war nicht seine beste Freundin, mit der in den letzten Jahren Stunde für Stunde zusammen gewesen war und die ihn besser kannte, als er sich selbst; sie war die Frau, in die er sich in einer Silvesternacht bei eben jenem Karaoke verliebt hatte und der bis zum heutigen Tag seine Gefühle nicht hatte gestehen können.

Das Lied endete und Gabriella starrte weiterhin gebannt in diese einzigartig blauen Augen, die sie gefangen nahmen. Wie in Trance verließ sie die kleine Showbühne und das Band zerriss.

Verwirrung breitete sich in Gabriella aus und als Troy auf sie zukam, um sie nach ihrem Auftritt in Empfang zu nehmen, murmelte sie nur etwas von zur Toilette müssen.

Dort lehnte sie sich zunächst gegen die kühle Wand und sie holte tief atmend. Troys Macht über ihre Gefühlswelt schockierte sie. Mit seinen wenigen Worten hatte er ihr ihre Angst genommen. Allein seine Anwesenheit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Gabriella sich sicher gefühlt hatte.

Sie beugte sich über das Waschbecken und kippte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann war sie bereit wieder hinauszugehen, denn schließlich war es der letzte Abend und den wollte sie genießen, allen verwirrenden Gefühlen zum Trotz, er war ihr bester Freund und sie würde ihn lange Zeit nicht sehen. Vielleicht nie mehr, auch wenn er das noch nicht wusste.

Bis kurz vor Mitternacht verlief die Party zu beiderseitiger Überraschung recht zwanglos.

Bis zu dem Moment des Abschieds, denn am nächsten Tag würden sie in verschiedene Flugzeuge steigen und sich nicht mehr sehen.

Gabriella hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten und auch Troy kämpfte mit sich, auch wenn das gegen seinen Stolz ging.

„Wir sehen uns dann in einem Jahr!" meinte Troy, in einem Versuch seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken und er ging auf sie zu, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Gabriella wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Alles in ihr drängte danach ihn festzuhalten und nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Als er seine Arme um sie schlang fühlte sie sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise wohl. Es war so vertraut und nun doch so neuartig und fremd.

Troy selbst musste hart mit sich kämpfen, dass er sie schließlich doch loslassen konnte. Auf einmal fühlte er sich leer, als hätte man ihm seine Wärmequelle genommen. Gabriella sah ihn an und versuchte Worte zu finden, es ihm endlich zu sagen. „Das werden wir sehen!" gab sie dann zurück und auf Troys schockierten Blick hin erklärte sie: „Meine Mum ist wieder versetzt worden. Das heißt, wenn ich in den Ferien ,nach Hause' komme, ist das nicht mehr hier." Troy kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Seit wann weißt du es?" fragte er dann in einem Ton, der seine Enttäuschung zum Ausdruck brachte. Gabriella wich seinem Blick aus und betrachtete ihre Füße, die auf einmal furchtbar interessant waren. „Mum hat es mir vor einem Monat gesagt!" flüsterte sie.

„Ach und du hast in einem Monat nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden, mir das zu sagen? Ich hab gedacht wir seien Freunde!" Er wandte sich ab. „Das sind wir!" gab Gabriella flehend zurück, doch Troy hörte nicht hin, er wollte nicht hinhören. Wie konnte sie ihm so lange so etwas vorenthalten? Und jetzt sah er sie vielleicht nie wieder. Oder war es das, was sie wollte? Ihm nie wieder zu begegnen?

Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Dann leb wohl Gabriella!"

**3 years later**

Klassentreffen!

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Troy diesem Tag entgegen und nachdenklich starrte er aus dem Zugfenster des Zuges, der ihn nach Albuquerque bringen sollte. Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit er sie zuletzt gesehen oder auch nur mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Wie würde sie auf ihn reagieren, nachdem, was er bei ihrem letzten Treffen zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er freute sich, sie endlich wieder zu sehen, aber er hatte auch eine wahnsinnige Angst, sie könnte ihn hassen.

Drei Jahre lang hatte er sich nicht durchringen können, sie anzurufen und sich zu entschuldigen und nun würde er ihr in wenigen Stunden von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen.

Und wenn sie nun einen Freund hatte?

Gabriella half Sharpay noch die letzten Girlanden aufzuhängen, dann trat sie zurück und betrachtete das Werk. Die Turnhalle der East High sah fantastisch aus, wie geschaffen für eine große Party. Immer wieder warf Gabriella nervöse Blicke in Richtung der großen Flügeltür. Wann würde er eintreffen? Ob er eine feste Freundin hatte?

Oh, bestimmt hatte er eine! Bei dem Aussehen und seiner Beliebtheit, inzwischen sogar ein wenig Berühmtheit. Troy hatte es in den drei Jahren College geschafft schon Angebote für nach dem Studium entgegen zu nehmen, wie beispielsweise von großen Vereinen, wie den Lakers!

Also unbeliebt war er bei den Mädels bestimmt nicht. Der verabredete Zeitpunkt rückte näher und Gabriella rieb sich nervös die Hände, die schweißnass waren.

Eigentlich hätte sie wütend sein sollen, er hatte schließlich damals den Streit vom Zaun gebrochen und war dann ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen.

Als er eintrat spürte Gabriella es mehr, als dass sie ihn sah. Seine Präsenz bohrte sich in ihr Herz, wie ein Pfeil in einen Vogel. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihre Freundinnen liefen auf ihn zu und begrüßten ihn. Nur sehr langsam näherte auch sie sich.

Troy umarmte Sharpay freundschaftlich und hob seinen Blick. Was er sah übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen. Wie hatte sie NOCH schöner werden können?  
Er schluckte und trat verlegen auf sie zu, sich voll und ganz bewusst, wer von ihnen beiden für das jahrelange Schweigen verantwortlich war. Eigentlich müsste sie ihn doch jetzt hassen, oder?

Doch sie lächelte sanft dieses eine Lächeln, das sein Herz nach wie vor schneller schlagen ließ und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen Saltos schlagen ließ. „Hallo Gabriella!" traute er sich leise zu sagen. Sie sah ihn einfach an.

Ihr Lächeln erblasste ein wenig. „Hallo Troy, nicht mal eine Entschuldigung, dafür, dass du dich drei Jahre lang nicht bei mir gemeldet hast und unsere letzte Begegnung im Streit endete?" Enttäuschung schwang in diesen Worten mit.

Troy senkte den Kopf. Sie war also immer noch wütend. Kein Wunder! Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Ja, Gabriella, es tut mir leid!" sagte er dann eindringlich und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Jetzt kniff sie die Lippen zusammen. Was tat sie hier? Eigentlich hatte sie ihm einfach in die Arme fallen wollen, um alles zu vergessen, aber wo er jetzt so vor ihr stand, packte sie die Wut, gemischt mit einer gehörigen Portion Enttäuschung.

Ihre Freunde sahen verwirrt von einem zum anderen und Troy fühlte sich unter diesen Blicken sichtlich unwohl. „Können wir nach draußen gehen?"

Widerwillig folgte sie ihm in den Schulpark, als er sich auf eine Bank setzte und auf seine Hände starrte.

Die ersten Sterne leuchteten vom Firmament und Gabriella konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, als er, an seine Hände gewandt zu sprechen begann. „Damals, vor drei Jahren, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du wegziehst war es so, als würdest du mir eröffnen, dass wir uns vielleicht niemals wieder sehen würden." Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. Gabriella nickte. „Ich selbst, habe das auch fast gedacht…" Troy unterbrach sie. „Es hat einfach wehgetan, verstehst du?

Dieser ganze Abend war schon merkwürdig, nach…" Er wusste nicht, ob er es sagen konnte, doch Gabriella flüsterte: „Nach diesem einen Moment beim Karaoke, nicht wahr?"

Troy schloss die Augen. „Ja!" Langsam ging Gabriella auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Warum hast du dich dann nicht gemeldet?" „Ich hatte Angst!" lautete seine schlichte Antwort. „Angst, du könntest mich hassen, dass ich unseren letzten Abend versaut habe, oder dafür, dass ich dir indirekt vorgeworfen habe, mich belogen zu haben. All diese Dinge!"

Gabriella konnte sich ein Lächeln nun doch nicht mehr verkneifen.

Er war so süß, wenn ihm etwas wirklich Leid tat. Wie damals, als er sich dafür entschuldigen wollte, was er vor dem Meisterschaftsendspiel vor den anderen Jungs und vor laufender Kamera gesagt hatte. Er war sogar auf ihren Balkon geklettert!

Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Entschuldigung angenommen, ich war schließlich auch nicht ganz unschuldig." Diese wenigen Worte warfen Troy nun völlig aus der Bahn und er blickte ihr in die Augen.

Sie fügte hinzu, „Eines wüsste ich aber doch gerne, warum hast du so reagiert? Ich meine wir hätten es doch irgendwie schaffen können!" Gabriella sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, aber wenn er jetzt das sagte, wovon sie hoffte, dass er es tat, dann gab es für sie beide vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung.

Sie flehte nur, dass sie ihn immer noch so gut kannte, wie damals. Hoffentlich!

Troy selbst wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für die reine Wahrheit, es wurde Zeit, dass etwas gewagt wurde. Er betete, dass sie auch diese Art von Gefühlen für ihn hegte. „Ich wollte dich einfach nicht verlieren, ich meine du warst, ach was, bist immer meine beste Freundin gewesen und… und, verdammt ich habe in dir von Anfang an mehr gesehen, als eine bloße Freundin. Aber ich hatte eben Angst, du könntest das anders sehen und habe mich nie getraut." Er nahm allen Mut zusammen. „Siehst du das anders?" Das Lächeln auf Gabriellas Lippen verschwand nicht, als sie sich langsam den seinen näherte. Kurz bevor sie sich trafen murmelte sie noch: „Angst scheint bei dir in letzter Zeit ein weit verbreitetes Gefühl zu sein!" „Nicht mehr!" gab er zurück und dann zog er sie näher zu sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Gabriella lächelte in den Kuss hinein und ein Feuerwerk entzündete sich in ihrem Bauch. Warum denn nicht gleich so?

Dieser Kuss war das sanfteste und gefühlvollste, das sie jemals erlebt hatten und es war etwas, dass beide niemals wieder missen wollten.

**Ende**


End file.
